Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the nursing home, retirement home, assisted living facility, and other long-term care industries in general and, more particularly, to pharmaceutical operations within nursing homes, retirement homes, assisted living facilities, and other long-term care facilities.
Description of Related Art
Over the years, pharmacies have been a backbone in providing prescription drugs and other medications to people and have been a convenience as retail pharmacies have expanded to locating close to most residential areas in our country. Recently, pharmacies also have been placed inside of facilities such as hospitals, physician offices, malls, nursing homes, retirement homes, assisted living facilities, and other locations to make it easier for people to get access to medications and to facilitate interaction with medical personnel. Because of the numerous types of medications stored and dispensed by pharmacies, automation within the pharmacy industry has been desirable. Accordingly, numerous developments have been made to automate the pharmacy ordering, dispensing, and storage capabilities. For example, machines have been developed to store and dispense medication responsive to security codes or other identification from medical personnel or users. Also, electronic storage and dispensing carts have been developed which are often stored on each floor of a hospital to allow the carts to electronically receive dispensing instructions from a hospital pharmacy computer. Additionally, machines have been developed to store several hundred different types of medications and to dispense the medications to medical personnel for distribution to patients.
Nevertheless, little has been done to enhance storage and distribution of medications in nursing homes, retirement homes, Alzheimer's living facilities, senior communities, assisted living facilities, and other types of long term care facilities (hereinafter collectively “long-term care facilities”) which are significantly different in operation, personnel structure, and physical structure than hospitals, physician offices, and home care. This is increasingly important as the baby boom generation ages and more and more people enter these long-term care facilities. Also, because more and more people are and will be entering these long-term care facilities and because medication costs have been rising over the years, attempting to help make pharmacies, providing services to these long term facilities, profitable can often be important in successfully operating a long-term care facility. Further, error can arise when dispensing medication, and a need still exists to reduce the risk of error in dispensing medication, especially in long-term care facilities.